Corners
"Corners" is the fourth episode of season 2 of Final Fantasy Still. It is the nineteenth episode of the series overall. Story After setting on his lone quest to defeat the Sorceress, Squall arrives at her castle. He thinks that he may have been rash when talking with Zidane and Terra, and reminisces on how "she" would usually be the first one to scold him whenever he was blunt. First he decides to gather some Guardian Forces as he has lost all of them after Ultimecia has thrown him through time. He is unsure how he can get one now, but suddenly a voice speaks calling him a "SeeD". When it speaks of memories, Squall has a revelation on who might the owner of the voice. The voice asks him to seek him out as they may be of use to one another once again, the last bit confusing Squall. Squall then asks the voice if it is a Guardian Force since it called him "SeeD", but the voice simply chuckles. Squall then sets out in search of the owner of the mysterious voice. In his laboratory, Kefka is searching for an intruder. When he complains on how there are always rodents around his tower, the Ninja is annoyed to be called one and starts to speak out loud on whom he really is by a mistake. Kefka is susprised when he hears his voice and the Ninja quickly moves away from his current position. When Kefka leaves, the boy starts looking for Vivi. Finally he founds Vivi, albeit unconscious, and decides that he is getting him out of the laboratory. At the Rift town, Stiltzkin to the place and an excited Bartz pays him a visit. The boy immediately asks the moogle if he has "it" and he shows him The Adventures Around the Worlds: Volume III. Stiltzkin comments on Bartz's love for the book who starts to ramble about the contents of the book. The man then buys the book for 200 gil. Just when they are about to part ways, Bartz asks Stiltzkin to look at his weaponsware to which the moogle complies. Bartz then decides to pick up the Rune Axe, noting its similarity to Firion's axe. Learning that the Rune Axe costs 2,200 gil, Bartz decides to give up his book as after buying it he is left only with 2,000 gil. Stiltzkin however says that Bartz can keep the book and lets the man buy the Rune Axe with his remaining money stating that the money he got now will be enough to let him travel for a while. Bartz expresses his gratitude and the two finalize the transaction. At the Old Chaos Shrine, Garland and Kuja comment on Sephiroth's unsuccessful suicide attempt. Garland assures the katana wielder that it is impossible to escape from the shackles of time. Sephiroth says that he wanted to try and Garland says that it was meaningless, but expresses his sympathy, while Kuja admits that he admits the katana wielder now. Sephiroth concludes that only Cloud can defeat him and Garland reminds him that he comes from Cloud's consciousness. Kuja expresses his curiosity as the Sorceress has managed to create an Esper by extracting it from Squall's imagination. Garland then theorizes that id she was able to create an abstract creature as Griever she can as well recreate actual Espers. Kuja comments that the recreated Esper has an uncanny resemblance to his original self. He says that on Terra replicating and recreating genomes is easy, but giving them souls is not, and he also cites his experiment with the black mages as "an utter flop". Sephiroth then leaves and Kuja says that he should be grateful for giving his spotlight to the katana wielder, but he says he does not need it. Garland then asks Kuja is he worried who is confused on what is he talking about and the stalwart knight clarifies that is talking about him and says that the time compression is faultless. Unaware that it not the Garland he spoke with some time ago, Kuja is annoyed with Garland still talking to him. Garland then says to Kuja he still has time to rearrange his prorities regarding eternal life and Kuja leaves. Kain then arrives and sees Garland off and then he leaves the place himself. In the Pandaemonium, the Ninja and Vivi are discovered by Kefka and Cloud joins the clown. Kefka plans to kill the Ninja, but Cloud requests to be the one to take care of him. Initially Kefka is against the blonde's idea due to how many times he has failed him, but finally relents when reminded on his deal with the Emperor. Cloud then approaches the Ninja and promises to keep the harm to minimal. The boy simply chuckles amused and drops Vivi into a compression pool. As he says that they should not look down on him, he changes into his Onion Knight job. Kefka and Cloud are surprised with the reveal and he knocks them away with a spell and disappears. At the Lifestream, Gilgamesh finds Sephiroth's Masamune and chuckles joyously, adding it to his weapon collection. Trivia *Bartz's interest in The Adventures Around the Worlds: Volume III, an adventure book, refers to Bartz being an adventurer in who travels all around the world. *Most of the weapons that Stiltzkin shows to Bartz are from different Final Fantasy games with the exception of one: the Kingdom Key. The Kingdom Key is the signature keyblade of Sora from Kingdom Hearts series, a series co-developed by Square Enix. Category:Final Fantasy Still season 2 episodes